The Saviour of the Alpha
by Dragonflyer-2019-09-14
Summary: When Toothless gets dragon-napped by other dragons Magic Jewel has to save the Alpha. She just hopes she won't be too late.
1. Chapter 1

**The Saviour of the Alpha**

**Chapter 1: Investigation  
**

One morning Magic Jewel woke up from a strange dream, and as usual when she wakes up from a dream/nightmare Toothless wakes up. The reason is that he or sleeps right outside her room or in her room. This time he was sleeping in her room. Light and Stormwing were sleeping in the cave behind the castle. The cave was called "The Cave of Fury". Magic Jewel's first reaction from waking up was to look around her room. Her room looked normal, the door was closed and as always it was still dark outside. As soon as she was relieved that it was just a dream, she fell out of bed. Toothless was already awake but now he's wondering if it was worse than her other bad dreams that her up, or if she drank something. When she fell out of bed she fell right next to Toothless. "Sorry, bud I didn't know I was about to fall out of bed." She said getting up. "No it's fine. Magi did you drink something before bed?" Toothless asked also getting up. "Excuse me? I didn't drink anything and I' not drunk. Anyway how late is it?" Magic Jewel replied. "Looking at the moon's position it's 4 o'clock now." They both walked outside when Strykera came flying over. "Sir you four, are needed in court immediately." "What's the reason?" Toothless asked. "Somedragon was causing trouble." Strykera answered, and then they flew to court. The other dragons were more scared than angry at the dragon in court. "Deathwing, what you this time?" Magic Jewel asked. Just as she said that, she noticed that none of the Skrills attended court. "Listen, I'll be honest with you... I don't know what I did to end up in court this time." Deathwing replied. "Toothless, what do we do? I believe her, but I mean the other dragons probably don't. And where are the Skrills?" Magic Jewel asked. "Everydragon, listen up. We'll return to court within the week and as soon as the Skrills decide to join us. Dismissed!" Toothless said looking in the direction of where the Skrills are supposed to be. "In the meantime let's have some fun!" Stormwing said cheerfully flying up and doing a loop, then landing once more. "Sure, while we're investigating." "Great idea, Light. Only how are we going to play while investigating?" Toothless asked as they flew off to the Skrills' territory. "Hmm... Maybe we could share our theories about where the Skrills are?" She replied. They agreed on it, they were talking about it but when they arrived... "What happened here, Striker?" Magic Jewel asked looking at the ground. The ground was covered in blood, they getting really concerned. Deathwing wouldn't kill this many dragons something else must have happened. "They were dragons... There were 10 of them. They were purple and red. They're eyes were completely red and they didn't have any paws. They had four wings, on the first two wings were three blade like spikes. They had three more blades on their tails. Then suddenly Deathwing came flying by and they disappeared. They killed the Skrills. All that's left is me the four babies and the two eggs." Striker explained. "If you saw all of it how'd you make it out alive?" Stormwing asked curiously. "I think it was because of Deathwing... They were about to go for me when she flew by." Striker answered. "Uh... you know I think this could possibly be why I woke up this morning..." Magic Jewel said nervously. "What do you mean Magi?" Toothless asked. "I mean I saw the dragons Striker just described in my dream." Magic Jewel explained. "At least this time you didn't try to get yourself killed by running to the ravine..." Toothless said and Stormwing just giggled softly. "Yeah... But, we're not discussing this right now." Magic Jewel said. "Back to the subject... So those killer dragons were in your dream?" Striker asked switching back to what they were talking about. "Yes, though I don't think that was an ordinary dream. I think it may have been a vision." Magic Jewel replied. "If so Magic Jewel... We're all going to have to take this very seriously. There can be time for fun afterwards." Light said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Instablins**

They turned back to Striker... All of a sudden he was panicking. "We're not going to be able to calm him down." Magic Jewel said looking at the grey Skrill that has orange eyes. "No. Ooh, what's this?" Stormwing said as she spotted something on the ground. "Stormwing, did you find something?" Magic Jewel asked as she turned to Stormwing. "Yeah, I did. It looks like a note." Stormwing said identifying the object on the ground. Magic Jewel then used her magic to read it. The note had two of its corner's ripped off. And the other two corners were drips of blood. "By the look of this note it could've been our killer dragons that dropped it."Magic Jewel said. Toothless and Light walked closer to her. She only then read the note. Note: Let our leader go or else we'll cause more deaths, including your Alphas'. –Instablins. "Well...That's a little unfortunate. Wait a minute their leader?" Magic Jewel was confused she doesn't known about any other dragons that are in the Dragon Kingdom. "Talk about being harsh. These dragons are straight up savage!" Stormwing said in concerned tone. "No kidding Stormwing. Toothless do you think Deathwing's their leader?" Magic Jewel asked thinking about what now panicking Striker told them. "No. She couldn't be. When I met her she told me she would never want to be a leader." Toothless answered. "Hey dad, do you think that their leader could be in that giant temple like place?" Stormwing asked curiously. "Really Stormwing? I me..." Light started but Magic Jewel stopped her. "Light, before you say anything else let her finish, her conversation with Toothless." Magic Jewel said. "Hmm...Do you mean the one that Drago guards Stormwing?" Toothless asked thinking about it. "Well I don't know about any other temple around here." She replied. "Then let's go." Toothless said and the four were of. They flew for about 10 minutes before reaching it. There was just one problem... There was a giant purple boulder in the way. Well actually in front of the staircase. "Hey, giant purple boulder wake up!" Stormwing told the boulder. It's like she thought no one would judge her. Who would she's a baby Storm Fury. "Ah... I'm not really a boulder Stormwing, but you can keep calling me a giant boulder if you wish. What can I help the four of you with today?" The so-called giant boulder said as he got up, still blocking the way though. "Instablins. Their looking for their leader. And we've got no time to waste." Magic Jewel explained. "Whoa...Slow down. Instablins here? That can't be right." He said. "Well, see for yourself Drago the dragosaurus." Magic Jewel said levitating the note to him. "Hmm... This could be a problem. If they're looking for their leader they'll find him. Follow me." Drago said. He turned around and started going up the staircase. Magic Jewel and Toothless walked behind him, while Light and Stormwing flew up there themselves. When the three finally also reached the top, they an Instablin in a long and wide tube. The reason Drago can't fly is because he doesn't have wings. It would be a give-away to the boulder disguise. "Is that the...?" "Leader? Indeed it is Stormwing." Drago said as they approached the tube. "That's definitely the dragon my dream/vision." Magic Jewel said looking at the Instablin and feeling nervous. "Hey, how are you doing in there Silly?" Drago asked the Instablin, making Stormwing giggle softly. "You're always calling me that. My name's Slash, Drago." "Now what?" Magic Jewel asked. "Simple. You're the one who saw Slash in your vision, so you must speak to him. We'll be close and by close I mean outside. Bye now, have a nice little chit-chat." Drago said as the four left the room, leaving Magic Jewel in there to talk to Slash. "So, Slash why were you in my dream?" Magic Jewel asked. "Simple, you're the only pony that lives here." Slash answered. "Okay, I don't know what me being the only pony living here has anything to with, but I'll go with it. Will the other Instablins stop if we release you?" Magic Jewel asked as Slash thinks about it. "Sure, and we won't kill any dragon in the Dragon Kingdom." Slash answered as he watched Magic Jewel leave the room. She flew all the way down to Drago. She and Drago discussed the matter and Magic Jewel flew back up. As she got to the top she teleported Drago to her. "Slash, will you go on your word?" Drago asked seriously making Slash feel a little uncomfortable. "Of course." He replied and was set free. "Let's just hope we don't regret this, Drago. If we do he's going to get it." Magic Jewel said as she teleported them both down. "Well I had plans to go on a picnic with Twilight and Spike today so if you three don't mind." Magic Jewel said getting ready to go. "Oh, Magic Jewel before you go, take this book." Drago said pushing the book towards her with his mouth. "It's all about Instablins and Death Furies? Thanks Drago." She said going through the pages. She went to Twilight and the three dragons went back to the castle. "Hey, dad why didn't you go with her?" Stormwing asked as she saw him looking at the aqua alicorn as she left. "Oh, well Spike gets a little jumpy around me. Especially when I roar." Toothless explained to his daughter. Magic Jewel had just arrived when she noticed something on the ground. Oh my mistake, that's dirt. Really writer? Yes now be quiet! She noticed that Twilight's door was wide open... "Twilight, you in here? Wait a minute." Magic Jewel said as she noticed something. Sometimes like Pinkie Pie, Magic Jewel gets senses too. This time her horn was flickering. That usually means someone's trying to prank her. She calls it her "Jewel sense". She turned to only see some one behind the door. "I knew it. Spike I can see you." Magic Jewel said. "Oh...uh...Hey Magic Jewel long time no see." Spike trying to make her forget he was trying to something. "Sure, Spike not like I flew over here just to spot you three days ago. Now where's Twilight?" Magic Jewel said. "Oh right. She's outside behind the castle still setting things up. I'm sure she's done by now." Spike said as the two walked back outside and went to the back of the castle. Twilight was still standing instead of sitting for some reason. "Twi, what are you doing. Why aren't you sitting on the picnic blanket?" Magic Jewel asked, making sure to get her cousin's attention. "Magic Jewel, you're here. I was just checking everything." Twilight said. The three sat down on the blanket to have their picnic. "So how's your day been going Magic Jewel?" Twilight asked interested, probably something to do with indoors. "Oh a little mystery going on, and a Spike trying to pull some king of prank on me." Magic Jewel said looking at Twilight then to Spike. "I told you she would catch you." Twilight said looking at Spike. "Yeah, yeah. I still don't know how you knew to look behind you." Spike was confused and curious at the same time. "I'm not telling you." Magic Jewel said, Twilight giggled softly behind one hoof. She was there for about an hour. Then someone showed up. Spike ran inside, he got the scare of a life time from another dragon. "Toothless... Come on. I told you I'd be here a while." Magic Jewel said she was a little cross at him for scaring Spike. It was getting late, she was looking forward to reading that book Drago gave her. She said goodbye to Twilight and they went back to the Dragon Kingdom. When they got home she went into the library in her castle. She read the book mostly focused on it. "Hey, bud it turns out Instablins and Death Furies are sort of related," Magic Jewel said as she read the book further. "Hey what's the name of that book of yours?" Toothless was curious. "Let's see. Deadliest dragons and facts." Magic Jewel said. It was getting late and Toothless basically went up there and almost dragged her downstairs. The next day they went back to court and explained that Deathwing didn't do anything. Some of the dragons didn't believe them. "Listen everydragon I know some of you didn't believe me when I said it wasn't Deathwing. But was there even any evidence that points to her? It was Instablins." Magic Jewel explained best she could, she found evidence that Deathwing was innocent. The dragons didn't try to compete with that arguement. Toothless dismissed the dragons and they went back to the castle. "Hopefully that doesn't happen again." Magic Jewel said as they arrived. "I second that. That's enough to last a year for me. Stormwing said as she landed. They all watched as the moon was being raised and the sun being set, even though they can't see Princess Celestia nor Princess Luna. Light and Stormwing entered The Cave of Fury, and Toothless and Magic Jewel entered the castle. She had another dream, this time she saw Slash and five Instablins. At least this time when she woke up she didn't fall out of bed. "Again? Well at last I didn't fall out of bed this time. Hope I didn't cause anything letting Slash go." Magic Jewel thought, when she woke up. A week goes by but of course something happens. They were back in court.(Roaring) "Calm down. What's the problem this time?" Magic Jewel asked honestly she thought she wouldn't have to be in court still next month. (Deadly Nadders roaring) "We think she's missing." One of the Deadly Nadders replied. "Missing? Spine, who are you talking about?" Magic Jewel asked. "Stormfly, Magic Jewel, Alphas she just gone. She vanished." Spine said sadly. "Stormfly? Missing? That just doesn't add up to anything. She was there yesterday..." Light said then Toothless dismissed the dragons. "Honestly at this point I feel like detective. I'm going to investigate in her den. You three stay here." Magic Jewel said flying off. First she went back to her castle and got a magnifying glass and then went to the den. She looked around for clues with the magnifying glass. She spotted something, it was another note. "Hmm what's this?" She asked looking at the note Note: hdhfrhhshuyhuhgefhjv dgufyheyugf egf. "What? I can't read this. What kind of language is this?" Magic Jewel asked looking confused at the note. In the corner of her eye she saw the watchtower, she looked at it and saw a familiar looking dragon. The dragon was red and purple, had four wings, was pawless, had blade like spikes on two of its wings and tail, and had red glowing eyes. It was Slash. He looked around and disappeared when he saw the aqua pony with a purple mane and tail, and violet eyes. "Oh...no... I've got to tell Drago." She said before flying off as quickly as she can. This was an emergency. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Kidnapped**

Magic Jewel was flying so fast she may have left a line on the ground. "Drago!" She called as she landed. "Yes, Magic Jewel? Why are you back here so soon?" He asked curiously. "We've got problems. First Stormfly has gone missing after we let Slash go, and then I find this note that says well I don't even know what it says, and then Drago I see slash at Stormfly's watchtower." Magic Jewel explains. He then looks at the note... "Oh dear... oh dear... oh dear. This note... You do not want to know what it says." Drago said then stepping on the note and basically ripping it to shreds. "Drago! Why did you do that?" Magic Jewel asked in an angry tone. "I have my reasons and some dragons have very bad language and harsh demands when it comes to writing letters apparently. Now then you didn't happen to have another nightmare did you? Because then we could possibly have problems." Drago replied as he was clearing the fire that the alicorn had made behind her. "Well... Yes." Magic Jewel answered. "Well now we officially have problems." "Oh great. Now you're making it sound like every time I have a dragon related dream something is going to happen. That makes me feel so much better, Drago!" She replied. "Yes I know, but I didn't mean it like that." Drago said and suddenly saw Toothless coming their way. "Bud, I told you at home while I investigate. By the way me and Drago were talking about the situation." Magic Jewel said as the Night Fury landed next to her. "Yeah...but Strykera said you came here so I was a little suspicious." Toothless said. "Okay... Drago we'll have to talk about this later or we're going to have the Alpha spying on us." Magic Jewel said looking at her best friend before mounting him and flying back home. "What were you and Drago really talking about?" Toothless asked curiously. "We were talking about the situation, so no need to be that curious bud." Magic Jewel answered as she went inside the castle. She went to the kitchen. The kitchen walls were purple, the floor was blue and it was one of the rooms in the castle that didn't have windows. She soon came out again. "Hey, bud." "Yeah?" Toothless asked. He looked at her and saw it. It was some fish she had in her magic. She put the fish down so the dragon could eat it. "You know Magi, I don't think we ever had a week without fighting or dealing or spying on Crystalis and her changelings." Toothless said as the two sat down on the ground. "Oh, yeah. I wasn't even thinking about." Magic Jewel said as she looked in the direction of the Changeling Kingdom. "Hey you two! Want to join us? Me and mom were going to go flying." Stormwing asked as she and her mother walked towards them. "Sure Stormwing! Sounds fun, the four of us out for a nightly flight." Magic Jewel said getting up. Toothless looked at her for a few seconds. "What's wrong bud?" "Aren't you bringing the saddle?" Toothless asked. "Nah were flying solo. Besides if we need it I can just teleport back here and get it." Magic Jewel answered. The four flew off. Magic Jewel decided to grab her saddlebag and put the saddle and the Deadliest dragons and facts book in it. The four flew to the top of the nearest hill. She put her saddlebag up there since they were only going to be flying around that area. The sky was beautiful. They would land on the hill to eat and after a few minutes fly again. "It's been a while since the four of us flew together." Magic Jewel said flying ahead of the three. Usually it was only her and Toothless going for a nightly flight. The three dragons see their alicorn friend as a family member by now. They've missed flying together so much! Stormwing was the happiest that night. She mostly spends time with her mother. Sometimes she talks to the two. "Hey Magic! Wanna race down?" The blue baby Storm Fury asked. "Sure, Stormwing. I'm going to win though, well unless I let you win." Magic Jewel said as the two flew to the top of the hill. The two adult dragons could just hover in the air and watch. No this won't stand! Writer fix this! Oh fine. The two decided to land near the finish line to watch. Even though Stormwing knew Magic Jewel was faster than her, she wouldn't let that stop her. The two have raced multiple times and still she's trying to beat the alicorn. Toothless flew up to them because somedragon's got to tell them when to go. "On your marks." Toothless said and they got ready. Light was still down there to make sure no one cheats. "Get ready. Race!" Toothless said and the two were off. He quickly flew back down. Magic Jewel was in the lead with Stormwing close behind. Then the most unexpected thing happened. Magic Jewel slowed down so that Stormwing could pass her. At least that's what the dragon thought. "You did that on purpose." Stormwing said glaring at the alicorn. "Maybe, but I had to let you win once."She replied going to Toothless. "Magi...You can be real sneaky sometimes" Toothless said. "Thanks. I'll need at least one or two scales from each of you." Magic Jewel before they flew back into the sky. "Why do you need our scales?" He asked curiously. If I or you or both of us get into a bit of trouble I can use a spell on their scales to signal them." She answered. Toothless was interested in this spell but kept his thoughts to himself. The four of them were flying again and after a while they landed on the hill again. "Listen I'll be right back. Stormwing is getting tired, I'm going to take her home." Light said before flying off. "Hmm...Who do you think is going to look after Stormwing?" Magic Jewel asked the Night Fury as Light left. "Mom, are you going to go back to them?" Stormwing asked sleepily as they entered 'The Cave of Fury'. "Yes, Stormwing. Don't worry though, Strykera and Fury will look after you. By the way Fury is a male." Light answered. "Fury? Is he another Night Fury?" Stormwing asked going further into the cave. "No, in fact he's not even a dragon he's a ..." Light said but before she could continue the Storm Fury replied with "What?! A Snaketegon and a non-dragon are going to look after me?" "Yes, now let me finish. Fury's a red lizard with black streaks and yellow spots on his back. He has orange-yellow eyes and is very protective." Light said flying to where Fury lives.

***Meanwhile with the duo***

So, bud... What do you want to do while we wait for Light to get back?" Magic Jewel asked. "We could try the impossible trick again." Toothless answered. "Are you sure? Last time..." "You nearly landed in a pile of sharp rocks I know, but there's not really much that can really hurt you hear." Toothless said looking down.

***Meanwhile with Light***

"Thanks again for offering to help Fury." Light said as she put Fury down on the ground after their flight. Light had carried him all the way from Talen Rocks. Talen Rocks has lots of sharp rocks and a big pond. Near the pond is almost the only place there that doesn't have sharp rocks. The other place is in the big cave and the path between the pond and the big cave. In the cave there are seven more caves (if not more) that he uses as guest rooms. Magic Jewel and Toothless were visiting Fury when trying the 'impossible' move. Luckily Fury jumped to the rescue. He is almost the size of a Speed Stinger, which definitely is bigger than your average sized everyday Earth lizard. "It was really no problem, Light. I didn't have any plans for tonight anyway. And I presume you've given Strykera the list of things we need to do while you three are flying?" Fury asked looking at Light, then the night sky and then back at Light. "Indeed I have. Strykera could you come over here, please?" Light said looking around her. Suddenly a blue snake-like dragon with silver eyes and wings came slithering towards her. "Yes, Light you called?" Strykera asked. "It will soon be time for me to leave again." "Ah, yes." Strykera looked at the red lizard. "Fury, I presume. They told me great things about you good sir." Strykera said. "Yes, Strykera. I have heard many things about you as well." Fury said. Light left when the two went intp the cave.

***Before Light left***

"Bud, I thought I was jumping down from the hill. Not falling from up here..." Magic Jewel said as she looked all the way down. "I know, though we'd probably get a better chance of achieving the 'impossible move' from up here." Toothless said as he flew up to her. "If it was day time we'd be above the clouds you know. I'll do it though, but if I'm about to hit the ground I'm using magic." "Fair enough." Toothless said then flying to his position. Magic Jewel got ready. Toothless shot the 'ready, let's do this' signal. She used the spell that she uses every time they do this. It makes her unable to use her wings for at least 10 minutes. She cast the spell. Why are they doing this? It's training. She almost landed where she needed to, but nope missed it again. The world always has different plans for her. Suddenly she couldn't see anything. Uh... bud I can't see, and usually I can't use magic if I can't see." Magic Jewel said. (Roars) Toothless rushed down. Before he could reach her some sort of cage appeared under her. She got her vision back when she hit her head. First having a headache and then finding out it was a magic proof cage. "Great! The cage is magic proof!" Magic Jewel said angered. Suddenly she felt her spell that she casted on her wings expired. Toothless tried plasma blasting it open. Sooner or later she was going to lose it. "What is this cage made off?" Magic Jewel asked herself in her head. Just as he was going to try again there was a problem. "Uh...Bud I can't see again. It's like I'm blind." Magic Jewel said and then she walked into the bars of the cage. "You okay, Magi?" Toothless asked. "Yep, never better...Phew I can see again." She said, she was a little dizzy. Then suddenly they were both 'blind'. (Roars) The 'blindness cleared away. "Toothless?" As the blindness cleared away she noticed the Alpha wasn't there, she looked up. She saw a dragon carrying a cage with Toothless in. The next thing she saw is that suddenly there was an Instablin sitting on the cage she was in. "Oh no. I've got to get out of here immediately." Magic Jewel said worried as the Instablin flew away. Suddenly she saw Light flying by. "Honey? Magic Jewel? Where are you two? Light asked looking around. "Light?(Gasp) Light down here!" Magic Jewel said called trying to get the dragon's attention, she would use the spell that she uses on their scales but she didn't have a scale that belonged to the Light Fury. She looked down and immediately saw the cage. "Magic Jewel? Why are you in there? And where's Toothless?" Light asked confused. "One I don't know. Two he was dragon-napped." Magic Jewel answered. "How could you let him get kidnapped?!" Light asked. "It's not my fault. I can't get out of this CONFOUNDED cage. Or I would have already stopped them." She said.


End file.
